Somewhere Out There (working title)
by Mouse Misfit
Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world, leaving many devastated.Years later Harry is needed, someone finds him and the adventure begins.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. Do not sue.  
  
The Disappearance of Harry Potter  
  
"Ron! Ron! Ron! Harry's gone! He's gone! He left! How could he leave us!? How could he," Hermione sobbed hysterically, throwing herself at Ron, who looked surprised as he caught his girlfriend. The two slid down to the floor, Ron's arms around Hermione, not quite being able to support her weight at such short notice. "How do you know?" he asked, not quite sure Harry had really left them. Hermione just sobbed harder, burying her face into the front of Ron's robes and clutching them to her. "Mione.Hermione, how do you know?" Hermione thrust a piece of parchment at Ron, and he gently took it from her, petting her head as he read it aloud. "Ron and Hermione, Thanks for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry if my leaving hurt you, but I had to leave. There's too much stress and emotions connected to the wizarding world. You two have no idea how much Voldemort haunts me every time I close my eyes. I love you both and I'll never ever stop. I'll think of you everyday. Ron take ALL the money from my vault, I won't be needing it. Think of it as my birthday and Christmas presents for the rest of your life. The key's on my bed. Hermione, you are the smartest witch I've ever met. Follow your dreams. You can do anything. I hope you and Ron live happily together. Tell Draco Malfoy that I'll always love him. Tell him to move on and be happy. I couldn't live with myself if I found out he was moping over me. - Malfoy? He must mean Ginny. He-," "No, Ginny's next," Hermione pointed out. She had stopped sobbing to hear the rest of the letter. "Ginny, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to, but things just happened. I hope you can forgive me and also move on. I know you'll find the right guy for you. Colin's always fancied you. To Gryffindor house- Thanks for being such great housemates. I'll never forget any of you. You were all so good to me, and I had so many great times with all of you.  
  
Hermione, Ron- don't look for me. You won't find me not matter how hard you look. Love,Harry," Ron said nothing once he was finished, his mouth open in shock, but Hermione started sobbing again. "I-I-I don't believe it," Ron muttered, staring unseeingly. "He can't have left us," "He did though!" Hermione wailed. Ron stood, dragging Hermione up with him. She tried to slid back to the floor, but Ron held her up firmly. "He's alive though. We know that," Ron said, for once being the sensible one. Hermione only sobbed harder. Ron pulled her towards the portrait hole. "Come on, we have to talk to Dumbledore," "Oh, Ron, don't you see he doesn't want us to find him!" Hermione sobbed. Ron shook his head, and struggled to hold Hermione up as she tried to slid the floor again. "Hermione, stand up. We're going to tell the Headmaster. He'll at least want to know about this, alright?" Ron said, angrily, though he didn't know who or why he was angry. He held Hermione up and shoved her out the portrait hole. "Oh!" he heard Hermione squeak in surprise. As the portrait shut behind him, he saw why. Draco Malfoy lay sobbing on the floor, struggling to stand up, but then sliding back down to the floor. When he looked up at Ron, his pale face was tear streaked and red. "Harry.where? Where is Harry?" he asked, sounding like a lost child. Ron took pity on him, and helped him up. "Come on Malfoy," he said, gently, leading the two sobbing teens to the Headmaster's office. Luckily, the Headmaster was just coming down the stairs, his eyes filled with sadness. "I assume you're here about Harry," he said, kindly. Ron nodded, letting the other two slid to the floor as they sobbed. "He's.gone, Headmaster. He left this note," Ron said, holding out the note. Dumbledore's eyes flashed with confusion as he took the note. As he read his eyes widened. "I've informed the Ministry. They'll have Aurors on this. Harry Potter cannot just wander around, while Voldemort's followers are still alive and in free reign. He should know that," Dumbledore said, more to himself then the others. He looked up at the three, and gave a smile. "Why don't you three go get some sleep? Don't worry about classes today. I'll let you know if I hear anything," Hermione and Ron turned to obey, but Draco stepped forward, tears still streaming down his face. "Please, Headmaster, I know I won't be able to sleep. Can't I help in some way?" Dumbledore studied Draco's face, who stared back without flinching under the searching gaze. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I think it's best we leave this up to the Professionals. Just try to get some sleep," he said, gently before hurrying up his office stairs. Draco watched as his lover's friends hobbled back to their common room, Ron's arms around Hermione, who was still gently sobbing. He gave a sad sigh, and shook his head, almost defiantly. He couldn't stand around, waiting for the ministry idiots to look. Tucking his cloak around his shoulders, he raced to the entrance. Looking up at the rain-drenched sky, he took a step out into the rain. Immediately, he was soaked. Giving the wet and weary world a glare, he set off, sloshing through the mud. 


	2. A Long Way Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters.  
  
A Long Way Down  
  
Draco Malfoy heaved a giant sigh as he dropped his trunk just inside the door of his mansion. His silver eyes were saddened, almost blue and there seemed to be permanent tearstains on his pale ivory cheeks. His pink mouth was turned down, looking as if he hadn't smiled in months, which he hadn't. His whole body radiated of exhaustion and weariness, mixed with depression. Five months ago, Draco had lost the only person he had ever, and would ever, love. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Draco had gone to look for his lover, but only succeeded in getting pneumonia, and having to stay in the hospital wing for a month. It didn't help his sickness that he was sobbing nonstop, and eventually Madame Pomfrey had to give him a sleeping potion every time he woke. Even in his sleep, though, he wept, softly, sometimes crying out.  
Nobody every found Harry, to Draco's displeasure. The Aurors looked for weeks, first at Hogwarts, then in magic communities, and finally resorting to the muggle world. But to no avail. Eventually most people settled to believe he was either dead, or well hidden.  
"Draco, how are you?" a gentle voice interrupted Draco's thoughts. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway, holding her arms out to her son with a small smile. Lucius had been put into Azkaban, two years ago, and frankly, Draco hadn't been too upset over it. He and his father had never been close, though Lucius's abuse didn't help that fact. Draco slowly made his way into her arms loosely wrapping his arms around her waist, wishing she wasn't here. She smelled faintly of apples from her shampoo, and that reminded Draco of Harry, as Harry always had the distinct smell of apples, along with sweat, and his own special scent.  
"I'm fine," he answered her question his voice emotionless. He gulped back a sob.  
"Draco, sweetie, darling, Drakie, if you want to talk I am here, no matter what," Narcissa whispered. Draco was silent for a moment, struggling to hold back his tears, before racking sobs took over his body.  
"Why did he leave me? Why mama?" Draco cried, using his childhood name for his mother. "I loved him. I did. I love him,"  
"I don't know, Draco. Maybe he couldn't take the pain, fame, and pressure. He'll come back when he's ready," Narcissa replied.. Draco pulled away from his mother, his eyes wide as he shook his head.  
"No! No! Liar!" Draco sobbed, pointing an accusing finger at his mother. "He's never coming back! He hates me!"  
Draco fell to the ground, letting his sobs over come his body.  
  
That was five years ago. Now Draco lived alone, away from civilization in his huge mansion. His mother had passed away a year ago. Of course there were the occasional servant running here or there but other then that he was alone.  
Draco looked out the window to the dew drenched grass.  
"Sir, two letters came for you," an elf named Fronky or Lizzy or something like that announced, scurrying to give Draco the letters.  
"Thank you," Draco murmured, taking the letters. The owls had lessened when he stopped answering them. He didn't want to talk to anybody. All people ever tried to do was get Draco to come over, so they could tell him that they will always be there for him and so on. Draco just wanted to be alone.  
One of the letters happened to be from Hermione, asking him over for dinner. Draco let the letter flutter to the ground, where an elf would pick it up later.  
A party with all Harry's friends? Ha.  
The other letter was from the Ministry, concerning a job offer in Switzerland.  
Thinking of how it would help keep his mind off of.other things, Draco made a quick decision to accept the job.  
  
Review! 


End file.
